paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyin' For Cupcakes
(Opening shot; fade in to a large clubhouse. Inside, colorful lights are going off and changing colors. Plus, loud and pop/rock music is heard. Cut to the inside; Manny is wearing a pair of dark blue headphones. He is at the DJ stand; he grabs the microphone nearby and speaks into it) Manny: (amplified) Hey! Everyone having a good time? (There was a lot of "yeahs", and everyone continues partying) Manny (amplified) I’m glad you all are! This party is going to be wild...like always (All party goers cheered) Manny: (to himself) Heh. Another great night. What could possibly go wrong? (Unfortunately for him, things will go wrong pretty quick. He hears someone from a corner playing a trombone. He looks around and saw that person to be Jack. Cut to him; he plays a silly tune on the instrument. When he saw Manny, he looks up and waves at him happily) Jack: What is up, Manny boy? (Cut to a bedroom; Manny wakes up from his dream) Manny: Darn it, Jack! You ruined another dream! (Felix walks in) Felix: What dream? Manny: Oh...nothing… Felix: Just get up and go eat (Cut to Manny walking down the stairs wearily. He yawns. Cappy walks by) Cappy: Hey, Manners! Manny: (to himself) Don’t ask me about my day… Cappy: What? Manny: Huh? Cappy: You said something Manny: Uhhh...I said "have a nice day"! (Nervous chuckle) (He continues up the stairs. Cut to the kitchen; Manny wearily enters and Jack follows him from behind, smiling creepily. Manny walks by him as if he didn’t see him) Jack: Hey, hey Manny! Did you see me? (Manny justs sits in his seat without saying a word. He begins to eat his burger) Jack: Okay. Hope that burger tastes good, Mannirator (The manticore eats, but ignores him. Then he sighed) Jack: So I’ve been thinking, Manny. Which ice cream flavor do you prefer; chocolate or strawberry? Manny: (wearily) Yes… Jack: Good choice. And what’s your favorite ice cream flavor? Manny: (wearily) Pie… Jack: Pie is my favorite too. I’ll be back in a sec. I’m working on a...surpriiiiiiise! Whaaaat! (He hops away. Ulysses comes by) Ulysses: Good morning, Manny! (Grin) Manny: (wearily) Meh… Ulysses: So, are you ready? Manny: (wearily) To suffer greatly from lazy-itis? Ulysses: No, silly. To exchange gifts for Animatronic Brotherhood Day Manny: Ugh! Ulysses, you and the others expected me to be honest with myself and learn to play fair with friends and to be able to show how loyal I am to the people close to me. But do you also expect me to act brotherly toward the other animatronics, including…? (pointing at Jack; disdainfully) ...him?! (Cut to Jack; he has an ice cream cone with two scoops. He thinks for a bit. He puts chocolate syrup on the side of the top scoop, making two parallel lines, adding a cherry underneath, and a curved line underneath. He had created a smiley face, and makes it talk) Jack: (deep voice) Hello Jack. It’s ice to meet you! (He giggles with his normal voice. Cut back to the pair.) Ulysses: That attitude of yours is most likely why we’re having this little gathering. Now pay attention, Jack’s got a surprise for you (Cut to the jackalope) Jack: Manny, in honor of animatronic brotherhood, I present to you a gift… (He holds out a rainbow-designed sweated with Manny’s smiling face in the middle shaped like a heart, and on his left and right are the letters "I" and "U", respectively) Jack: Ta-da! (Cut to a close-up of this creation) Manny: (from o.s.) “I heart you"? (Cut to the pair) Ulysses: (nudging Manny) Go ahead, Manny. Try it on. It’s got you written all over it (He laughs as Manny walks over to Jack. He takes the sweater and starts to put it on, which wasn’t very easy to do until he finally got it on) Jack: I wasn’t sure how big to make the hole for the head, so I used a watermelon for size Manny: A watermelon? Jack! My head’s not that big! (sighs) But...how do I look? Jack: It looks sweet on you! (Giggle) Do you love it? (Manny takes a whiff at one sleeve) Manny: It smells oddly sweet. What’s this thing made of? (Cut to Jack who holds up…) Jack: Candy and frosting! (...and those fall from his hands and onto the floor. The sweater is thrown at his face, covering it completely. Jack pulls it down, his face showing utter disappointment, the expression that screams "you don’t like it?", and the whimpering that is coming from his throat. Cut to Manny and Ulysses) Manny: Now may I resume to my duty of awesomeness? Ulysses: But Manny! That looked like an amazing gift you should’ve kept! After all, he did say he worked hard on it Manny: My gift is an edible sweater Ulysses: So? That’s what Animatronic Brotherhood Day is all about Manny: (deadpan) So the sweater counts as the most amazing Animatronic Brotherhood Day I’ve ever had in my life? Ulysses: Yes Manny: I’m leaving Ulysses: After you present your brotherhood gift Manny: I'll buy the jumpy twerp a box of cookies Ulysses: No, no, no, Manny. You know the rules Manny: What rules? Ulysses: Well, one of them goes like this; you have to make the gift. Just like, how...Cappy made a mini model of the solar system for Felix. Or...how Spike and Thorn made action figures for each other made out of clay Manny: Why make a gift for someone? That’s time-consuming (He starts to walk off toward the front door) Manny: And besides...the only thing I’m making is for the exit (The manticore opens the door, and there on the doorway is Jack. He still held the sad expression, ears droop down, and holds up something that "obscures" his face; it is the sweater made for Manny, except it’s made out of a clear liquid) Manny: Is that for me? Jack: Yes, Manny… (disappointedly) ...try it on if you want. It’s not soda or anything...just water. Cold water...the water that represents my disappointment… (He holds the sweater out to Manny) Jack: Here...try it on… (Manny sighs, rolling his eyes) Manny: Thanks, but no thanks Jack: Awww… Manny: Maybe next time, so see you later (He closes the door and walks back into the kitchen. He passes by Ulysses) Ulysses: Oh, I knew you’d come around, Manny Manny: Ehh… Ulysses: So you’ll give Jack a gift? Manny: Ehh… Ulysses: Hope it’s a good one Manny: Ehh… Ulysses: Good luck on making it! (Cut to Manny entering the bedroom) Manny: Why can’t I just buy something for that rabbit boy? I mean...I can’t make him cupcakes or cake or anything. I’m bad at baking (He picks up a fire truck toy) Manny: Can I give him this? (holds out toy airplane) Or this? (Groans) Does the gift even matter? Does it really matter anyway? Well, you know what? I’ll just have to make something… (A voice is heard from outside the house; he goes to the window) Voice: Heave-ho!! (Zoom out a bit to show a gang of pirates --- birds --- near the tower. The crew of various colored feathers are carrying cupcakes onto their ship. The captain, a large black bird, is holding up a wooden sword and doing the commanding. He will be called Captain Blackbird) Captain Black Bird: If you drop one single piece of me cupcakes, I’ll have...your booty! (Cut to a grunting red bird, hoisting a bag of cupcakes into the ship. Manny flutters down and the crew stops short upon seeing him) Manny: Hey, all you fellow pirate birds. Those homemade cupcakes sure look good (Cut to the crew, which only three are shown. The one in the middle is a yellow-feathered one. Unlike the captain, he speaks in a normal English accent) Yellow Bird Pirate: Oh. These aren’t homemade, little one. They were made in a factory...a pyro factory. They’re combustible Manny: Well, that’s too bad. I thought they were just ordinary cupcakes--- (holds up a dollar) ---and I wanted to buy one Captain Blackbird: Wait! (He jumps down from the ship) Captain Black Bird: (eyeing his crew) Oh, we were just kidding about that whole combustible stuff. (to Manny) That’ll be five bucks, please Manny: So what flavor is it? Bird Pirates: (all at once) Red Velvet. Milk Chocolate. Vanilla (Cut to frame captain and manticore) Manny: (to himself) Well, if it’ll get Monsieur Ulysses off my back (He pays the captain, the black one flutters off. Cut to Manny back inside the tower and in the kitchen; he walks in with the cupcake and places it on the table near Ulysses, who is asleep with his head resting on the table) Manny: Okay, here it is, Ulysses, fresh from the oven. I’ll be lazily watching TV upstairs if you need me. (The unicorn starts to wake up) Ulysses: Wha…? Manny: I said "I’ll be lazily watching TV upstairs if you need me". (starts to walk off) Now I’m on my way (Ulysses now becomes fully awake) Ulysses: Not yet. I have to make sure you did it right (He takes a bit of the white frosting with his "hand" and is about to give it a taste. But he stopped there) Ulysses: Wait a second...this will go great with some milk! (The unicorn walks over to the fridge and gets the carton of milk. However, he trips over himself and the frosting on his hand touched the floor, and causes a huge fire) Ulysses: Ahhhhh!! Fire!! (Panicked, Ulysses rushes over to the sink with a glass cup and fills it up with water. He frantically throws the liquid into the flame, which only does little. Ulysses flares his horn and a fountain of water comes out; that took out the fire. The unicorn pants, partially charred black from the flames) Ulysses: MANNY!!! (Cut to the manticore, who hides in a cupboard) Manny: Yes? (He felt himself being magically lowered down to the floor. Ulysses grabs him by the mane) Ulysses: (through gritted teeth) I see how it is, Manny...you tried to cook me alive over a little new aged management...is that right? (He lets go, now it’s Manny turn to freak out) Manny: But-but, Ulysses, I had no idea! I can explain! Just-just…let me explain Ulysses: Go ahead… (Cut to Jack entering the kitchen) Jack: Hey, Ulysses, what happened? I thought I smelled...hey! (He runs over to the table, spotting the cupcake) Jack: A cupcake! (He also eyes a small white card attached to it) Jack: It’s from Manny. (reading) “To Jack...Whatever. Just have it, doofus. From Manny" (Cut to the pair outside) Manny: And that’s what happened! Ulysses: (with growing panic) Five dollars? A combustible cupcake?! Manny/Ulysses: In the tower?!? (Both run inside and into the kitchen. The cupcake that was once on the table is gone) Ulysses: It’s where you left it, is it not? Manny: But it was just here! You don’t think somebody---? (Just then, their jackalope friend walks into the kitchen) Jack: Hey guys… (He licks his fingers) Jack: Love the cupcake. Thank you, Manny! (Jack walks out, singing to himself. Cut to Manny and Ulysses, who stared with shock) Manny: You don’t think he…? Ulysses: (eyes closed) Yes, Manny. He did. (opens eyes) Manny: This is bad! Very bad! Ulysses: Do not worry, Manny. It might happened, but the results...will be rather devastating Manny: D-devastating?! Ulysses: Manny...it’s very, very sad to see that you have cooked him alive Manny: What?! Ulysses: Shhh. You had to set him on fire. Even if Jack made you something very fantastic to brighten up your day, you refused Manny: And his gift is now a pile of ashes! Ulysses: And so will Jack. Now...how are you going to live with yourself knowing that our friend Jack is soon to be toasted? Manny: He’s gonna what?! (Wavering dissolve to his imagination; it is nighttime. Jack is seen running around like crazy while engulfed in flames and screaming. When Manny flies by and tries to help, he was too late as the person is now a pile of ash) Manny: NOOOOOO!!! (cries) (During this, the scenery changes back to reality) Manny: Ulysses! What do we do?! (frantically flies around) What can we do?! We have to...to...bring him to a hospital or something! (He felt himself being pulled back; pan to show Ulysses has grabbed hold of his tail) Ulysses: Manny… Manny: But-but Ulysses…! Ulysses: Manny...it won’t do any good Manny: WHAT?! What do you mean? Ulysses: I have seen this before… (looking over his shoulder) “When that cupcake does its devastating magic...I mean, hits his lower intestine...whoosh! Out will come with a burst of flames! Manny: (screams) Wh-what?! Ulysses: Yes, very devastating… Manny: You’ve seen this before?! Ulysses: Seven times as a matter of fact (Manny zips over to a phone and dials the number for the hospital.) Manny: Yes, hello, doctor?...Hospital?...Combustible cupcake?...Yes. Uh huh...What?! What do you mean you can’t…? But why? You mean you…? It won’t do any good?...Seven times?! (He hangs up; cut to him fluttering slowly toward Ulysses) Manny: Oh, Ulysses. It’s horrible. Jack’s a goner. Any way we can tell him without upsetting him or freaking him out? Ulysses: I’m afraid...there isn’t any way to tell him the horrible fate he’s about to face… (Both walk toward the window; they look out to see Jack cheerfully blowing up balloons) Ulysses: But Manny...it’s sad. Very sad to think that Jack’s life will end in a matter of hours Manny: ...When’s that? Ulysses: Until sunset. He’s got until sunset before that fire inside of him eats him alive. Unbeknownst to him, this could be his last day on earth (He walks away) Manny: Wait, Ulysses. If...we can’t tell him that he’s going to be gone soon, what can I do? Ulysses: I’m assuming right now...it would be best if he spends his final hours with you. As a loyal friend, please stay with him and make his final hours the best he’s ever had until his fate comes near. Do you understand the importance of your task, Manny? (The manticore nods) Manny: ...Yes. I must make his final hours the best he’s ever had Ulysses: And he will enjoy every minute, every second of it! Manny: Thanks, Ulysses Ulysses: You are very welcome (Manny walks out of the tower, and shortly Thorn approaches Ulysses) Thorn: Ulysses, what’s up? Ulysses: Well...Thorn. It’s best if you don’t tell anyone else. Please understand Thorn: Sure. I promise I’ll keep quiet about it Ulysses: Good. What happened was… (The rest comes out as whispers and Thorn tries to take in everything said. Cut to Manny outside with Jack) Manny: Jackson! Jack: (singsong) Yes? Manny: You know that cupcake that was for you, right? Jack: Yeah. It was good Manny: Well, I’d like to say that there’s more to that gift Jack: More? Manny: A part two to your gift Jack: Part two?! (bouncing up and down) What is it, what is it, what is it, what is it, what is it, what is it---?! (Manny puts a hand to his head to stop the jumping) Manny: Okay, that’s enough jumping right now… (removes hand) Jack: What’s the part two? Manny: Well, what’s the most fun thing you can think of? Jack: I have hundreds of fun things to do in my head. But look. (takes out a list) All of the fun things I like to do are on this list Manny: Let’s look at it… (looks at list) This is a long list. Jack: I know. They’re all my favorite things to do! And another thing; the things that are super, duper, ooper, shmooper fun...are written in green! Manny: Everything’s written in green! Jack: Yeah! Great right? Manny: Yes. Great. Now...we better start if we want to get through this list before you’re a fireball...of excitement Jack: Yay! Let’s go, Manners! (He takes Manny by the hand and both go out the door) Jack: Hey, everyone! I’m gonna go have fun with my bestest friend ever, Manny! (The two exit; pan away to show Ulysses and Thorn, looking worried and upset) Ulysses: (to himself) Yes. We can see that...but we worry about you Thorn: He won’t have it good… (The two creep up to the window and watched Manny and Jack walk away. Cut to the pair outside)Jack: Hey, Manny. Do you think Ulysses and Thorn would like to join us too? Manny: Pfft, no. And besides, I think it’s better if it’s just you and me Jack: Totally! Manny: And this doesn’t usually happen because… (to himself) ...in my eyes, you’re just plain obnoxious… Jack: What was that? Manny: Oh! I said that you’re, well...you strike me as odd, that’s all Jack: Oh...yeah, I get that a lot… Manny: Right...so anyway… (takes out the list) ...let’s have a look at this list Jack: Well! The first thing I want to do is show my bestest friend Manny to everyone in town! (Cut to Jack and Manny talking to a businessman) Jack: Hey, Mr. Businessman! This is my bestest friend in the whole world, Manny! (Cut to both talking to some kids younger than they are) Jack: Hey, kids! Lookie here! This is my bestest friend in the whole world, Manny! (The manticore smiles, but one of the toddlers throws a rock at him. Cut to the boys walking up to a person sitting on a bench) Jack: Hello, person! I want to show you my bestest friend in the whole world, Manny! Manny: Sup…? (Cut to the pair looking over the list) Manny: Ugh. Glad that’s over! Jack: Oh, it’s not over yet, my friend! We’re moving on to our next activity Manny: Which is…? Jack: I’m gonna show my bestest friend in the whole world Manny to everyone in town dressed as a cowboy Manny: So you’re gonna be the cowboy? Jack: (giggles) No, no, silly Manny (Cut to the pair with some kids; Manny is dressed as a cowboy. Some kids throw a handful of mud at him, messing up his disguise) Manny: Yuck… (Cut to the list; the first thing on the list is being checked off by Jack. Then to the pair) Jack: That’s done! Next! Manny: What is it? (Cut to the boys sitting by a tree, the jackalope no longer holding the list) Jack: Knock knock jokes...my favorite! Hey, Manny, knock knock! Manny: Who’s there? Jack: Egg Manny: Egg who? Jack: Because of how amazing you do at flying and stuff, I think that makes you...egg-cellent! Manny: Ha...wow… (flatly) ...that cracks me up Jack: But...I still have dozens Manny: But I’m getting all scrambled just listening to them… Jack: Okay...all right for me, all white for you… Manny: (under his breath) ...Heh...punny… (Cut to the list; another activity is checked off by Jack. Cut to Jack and Manny in a grassy field walking backward) Jack: (imitates beeping of back up alarm) Stop, look out, make way, everyone! Friends in reverse! (continues beeping) (List; this activity gets checked off by Jack. Cut to Jack and Manny making noises with their tongues out of their mouths while moving their hands back and forth in front of their face. They are hanging upside down with their tails tied to a branch. List; Jack checks off another activity. Cut to the boys walking through the tall grass. Manny, however, has his looks changed to look much like Jack. The real jackalope blows into a noisemaker) Jack: Aha! See, that’s what it’ll be like if you are me Manny: (blows on noisemaker) Great, great...fascinating! Jack: Let’s keep going Manny: Where are you---OWW!! (He holds up his tail; Antonio is caught puncturing his teeth into the flesh of Manny’s tail) Manny: Can you please get off? Antonio: Heh. Sorry (List; Jack checks this off. Cut to Jack and Manny in a forest, balancing on a rope. Underneath them is a fast-moving river) Manny: Are you sure you have the skills to do this? Jack: I’m a jackalope (He loses his balance and falls, but Manny quickly caught him by the tail and pulls him back up) Jack: Thanks, pal (Another activity is checked; cut to Jack and Manny at an ice cream parlor. Jack is eating a sundae, Manny eats a slice of ice cream cake) Jack: Great ice cream, right Manny? Manny: Yeah. It’s ice to know that you’re enjoying this Jack: Yeah! (List; several more activities are checked off as Jack sings a little tune. Cut to Jack and Manny at the park. It is nearly sundown) Jack: The last thing on the list is… Manny: Does it involve any fierce action? I want to do some action, some adventure, and I want to throw something Jack: Watch the sunset with Manny (At "sunset", realization immediately hits Manny like a slap to the face) Manny: Sunset? Jack: Yeah. Is it okay for you? You’re not bothered by it for some reason, are you? (A ghostly image of Ulysses appears in front of Manny, reciting to him what he said earlier) Ulysses: Until sunset. He’s got until sunset before that fire inside of him eats him alive. Unbeknownst to him, this could be his last day on earth Jack: Hey, it’s Ulysses! Hey, Ulysses! Whatcha up to? Wanna join us on our fun day? Say, why are you invisible? (The apparition runs off, screaming in fear) Jack: Okay, Ulysses! See you later! (to Manny) He’s so happy he’s running back home Manny: (he and Jack start walking) Come on, Jack. Let’s go watch the sunset (Cut to Jack and Manny sitting on top of Big View Trail, watching the sunset. The camera cuts between the two) Jack: Sunsets sure are amazing, aren’t they, Manny? Manny: Yep Jack: Yeah, this is great. Just the three of us...you, me… (Cut to frame a stone wall that separates the two) Jack: ...and this stone wall you built between us Manny: Yeah…heh… Jack: Sunsets always remind me of candy. What do they make you think of, Manny? (Manny imagines Jack; the happy one is running, laughing then exploding until he’s nothing but fire) Manny: Fire...I mean, uh...erosions! Jack: You know...if I were to fall to my doom...in some sort of fiery explosion due to the carelessness of a friend...well, that’ll just be ok (Cut to the manticore, looking at a photo of him and the jackalope smiling. His sadness drops when he heard his pal burp. Cut to him) Jack: Hey, it feels like something just dropped into my lower intestine. (sniffs the air) Hey, it smells like strawberry. Or maybe chocolate...Vanilla? (Cut to the sunset that’s bound to happen) Jack: Here it is, the sunset! Let’s count down, buddy! That’s my favorite part about watching the sunset! Five! You do the rest, Manny! (Cut to Manny, who looks nervously at Jack) Manny: Eh, four...three...t-t...two...one…! (He cringes, expecting an explosion of some kind. But nothing so far; cut to Jack again) Jack: Start again, buddy! We started to early, it seems (Back to Manny, terrified as ever. The sky turns dark) Manny: Five...four...three… (An explosion startles him greatly, causing him to fly straight up into the air) Manny: (from distance) ...TWO…. (he comes back, hanging his head back in despair) O-o-o-one! (He kneels down) Manny: Well...at least I was able to make his last few hours meaningful and unforgettable.” (sighs) “I am such a good manticore (Another explosion went off which knocks the stone wall down on top of Manny. Jack is seen blowing up some bomb-shaped bubbles) Jack: Hey, Manny, check this out! (The manticore pops his head out from the wall. Cut to frame both, Manny fluttering above him) Manny: Jack, you little---! Jack: Manny, we already played name-calling like an idiot Manny: What’s going on, Jack?! You’re still here! Jack: Well, since we finished everything on the list, I thought I’d make a new one. I have tons of ideas. See, we could--- Manny: FORGET IT!! (fluttering around Jack) I’ve spend the whole day with you, doing all kinds of crazy things! (gets in Jack’s unnerved face) And you know what you were supposed to do? EXPLODE!! Jack: You want me to explode? Like this? (strains, then yells) STUPID TERMITES!! GIVE BACK MY GOODIE BAGS!! (laughs) Now it’s your turn Manny: THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU SIMPLETON!!! Jack: (clapping) Oooh, good one Manny: No. You’re supposed to combust! Jack: And why would I do that, Manny? Manny: Because the cupcake you ate is combustible! Jack: What cupcake? Manny: The one I left sitting on the table this morning! I bought it from some birds for a few bucks! I didn’t know it was combustible, and you ate...th...the cupcake!! Jack: Cupcake…? (He pulls out the cupcake from eariler) Jack: Oh, you mean this one? (Manny is utterly surprised; he’d found out from there that the jackalope did not eat the explosive baked good) Jack: I wanted to save it for you and I to share. Here! (He walks forward, but trips. The cupcake falls out from his hand and down into an abyss. A huge fire took place. The two boys looked down) Manny: You know what? I’m glad that didn’t happen to you. (starts walking) Come on. It’s getting late Jack: That’s another thing I should’ve added to the list; watch a fire with Manny! Manny: Oh great… (He facepalms as Jack happily watches the flames) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two